Rolls of material are often used in industry for transporting and storing material. For example, wire or paper are stored in large rolls for convenience of use. The rolls can be quite large and difficult to lift, handle and maneuver. For example, paper rolls used in the packaging industry for making materials such as cardboard or paper tubes come in rolls of varying sizes. Such paper rolls can weigh up to 2000 pounds. The rolls are usually stacked flat for shipping and storage. For use, however, the rolls must be lifted and carried over to a machine for mounting and unwinding. Paper rolls are usually mounted upright, i.e., a mounting hole in the center of the roll must be inserted on a horizontal bar or bobbin.
Paper rolls presently are typically manually handled by workers. However, the size and weight of the rolls makes handling the rolls very difficult, cumbersome and dangerous. Injuries, including back strains, are common.
Systems for mechanical lifting and carrying of such rolls are known. One known method of lifting rolls includes an overhead crane with a center-gripping component for gripping the center hole on a horizontally stacked roll. The gripping component grasps the center hole using a frictional device and/or sharp prongs to frictionally engage the center of the roll. The crane can then lift the roll and transport it to the intended destination. To lift the roll onto a machine for horizontal mounting on a bar, the lifting device must turn the roll 90.degree. upright to mount the roll onto the horizontal bar. Turning of the roll is difficult, and can require several workers to help turn and mount the roll. Since the roll is gripped at its center (i.e. at the center hole), the roll has a low center of gravity and tends to remain horizontal. Re-orienting the roll into an upright (vertical) position requires great strength to overcome the center of gravity.
Further, if the roll is loosely wrapped or insecure in any way, lifting the roll by the center is problematic since the material, such as paper, will unravel. Lifting a loosely wrapped roll at its center can result in "coning" wherein the center is lifted but the extremes of the roll do not lift, forming a cone rendering the roll effectively unusable. Known devices grip the roll solely by the center hole, thus mounting the roll onto its final destination is difficult because the center hole is effectively blocked by the lifting device.